Vincent Dunstan
Vincent Dunstan 'is the main protagonist of the Pokemon White Adventures storyline. Character Vincent has dreamed to become the No.1 Pokemon Trainer of the Unova region and also the League Champion as well. Since his childhood, he has dreamed of this which has made him ignorant and determined through his young life. However, since his rivalry with a smarter and stronger trainer named Shane, it caused him to become mentally able to become a trainer. He is also known to be a "hotshot" by many people including Hilda, but is also confident in winning as much as his Snivy is since they are equally connected through friendship along with his other Pokemon. He dosen't understand how the basics of Pokemon battles work, but he manages to come on top of every battle that he either wins or loses. History Vincent first appeared in Vincent's Adventure Begins! where he arrives at Professor Juniper's Lab in Nuvema Town for his Starter Pokemon that will go with him on his journey. He then decided to go with Tepig until Snivy runs outside of the lab due to being ignored by trainers and attacked everyone with Razor Leaf. Vincent then befriends the Grass Snake and makes him happy by choosing him instead. Then they are attacked by a group of Timburr which they gain a use of Snivy's Vine Whip and Leaf Tornado to defeat them all. In Enter Team Plasma!, Vincent found a wild Pidove after checking it with his PokeDex and then attempted to capture it. But when a wild Tranquill used Gust to stop them, he realized that Tranquill is Pidove's more stronger evolved form and then decides to capture it. After being much close to being defeated, Snivy managed to counter its attacks using Leaf Tornado and manages to capture his second Pokemon. He later gets help from the Unova League Champion Alder in Tactics by the Alder!, whom defeated two of Team Plasma's Gurdurr with his Volcarona. As a thank-you present, Vincent has a battle with Alder in a two-on-two battle using his Tranquill and Snivy. After his Snivy falls and his Tranquill defeats Bouffolant before falling to the champion's Accelgor. Then, Alder told him to get more stronger and train with his Pokemon alot in order to challenge him in the Pokemon League in the near the future. In The Abandoned Frillish!, he found a wild renegade Frillish who was attacking the Accumula Town residents, he tried to catch it. But the Floating Pokemon escaped. After learning that it is a highly-leveled Pokemon, it makes him want to catch him. But after he proved himself worthy, despite countless times battling him, with the majority of his team (Snivy and Tranquill) defeated, he managed to use Snivy again and successfully catches the weakened Pokemon. Arriving at the Striaton Gym in His First Gym Battle!, Vincent meets Cilan whom learns that he has obtained Snivy and takes him to the Gym. Inside, he is revealed to be one of the Gym Leaders along with Chili and Cress and adress themselves as the Gym Brothers. Vincent the challenges Chili to a battle where he uses Snivy. In battle, Snivy manages to keep its cool, but is then quickly injured by Pansear. But Snivy manages to use a powerful Overgrow-enhanced Leaf Tornado to defeat Chili and earn the Trio Badge. In Nacrene City, Vincent encounters N again whom is revealed to be the King of Team Plasma forces Vincent's Pokemon to follow him but instead attacked him with their own attacks before disappearing. Later, he then has a battle with Lenora the Nacrene Gym Leader using his Tranquill to defeat her Watchog before falling to Stoutland's Ice Fang. Using Frillish, he manages to defeat her powerful Pokemon with Scald before fainting alongside with it and earning his second badge, the Basic Badge. After realizing that the Dragon Skull was stolen from the museum by Team Plasma, Vincent ran into Burgh and joined him to defeat one of the Sages Gorm whom used a Watchog, but was quickly defeated by Snivy and Tranquill's Leaf Tornado-Air Cutter combo and gave it back. Burgh then takes the Dragon Skull to give back to Lenora while saying to Vincent that he'll battle him later when he arrives in Castelia City's Gym and leaves. Inside the Pinwheel Forest, Vincent manages to find a Joltik and catches it after it grew hungry. He then used it in his third battle with Shane whom has a Shelmet and they both are defeated. He later found a Timburr after he stolen his hat and used his wooden beam to defeat his Joltik. After saving it from a wild Archeops and Swanna attack and using Snivy to defeat it, Vincent succedes in catching the Muscular Pokemon which is added onto his current Unova team. In Trouble at Castelia City!, Vincent used his Snivy and Timburr to help his rival Shane battle Ghetsis for the first time. In battle, he disbelieved in Team Plasma's liberation as well as his team did and managed to overcome his Bouffalant's attacks and won. While they defeated and gathered the wild Sawk and Throh, Snivy evolved into Servine and managed to get them all into Central Plaza. The next day, he challenged Burgh to a Gym battle in The Bug-Typed Gym Battle! on the second floor due to the wild Pokemon destroying the Gym's battlefield. He used his Tranquill to defeat his Whirlipede, his Frillish which lost to Dwebble before, and his Timburr to defeat both Dwebble and Leavanny. While battling Burgh's Dwebble, Timburr evolved into Gurdurr, and helped earn the Insect badge in his first Gym battle. Sometime at the Desert Resort, Vincent and Hilda arrived near the Relic Castle where they learn about Team Plasma's plot to steal the Light Stone that resurrects Zekrom. After dealing with the grunts and losing the Light Stone, they managed to learn that the stone is actually made from Reshiram. While in Nimbasa City, Vincent met the Gym Leader Elesa during a takeover of the Battle Subway by Team Plasma who's plan was to take all the trainer's Pokemon and release them by force. Vincent managed to defeat them all before his upcoming Gym battle with Elesa. In the battle, his Gurdurr manages to defeat her Zebstrika only to activate its Guts ability, his Joltik faints simultaneously with one of her Emolga, and uses his Servine to defeat her Eelektross, winning the Bolt Badge. Heading toward the Driftveil Drawbridge, Vincent heads into the city while Hilda borrows Tranquill and Gurdurr to stay with her in Nimbasa City to do a talent show. At the Cold Storage, Vincent then calls the Gym Leader of Driftveil, Clay, and requests a Gym battle only to be declined due to him letting Team Plasma escape into the storage. He later uses a Vanillite to defeat them along with his team and is accepted a battle. 'Pokemon This is a listing of the Pokemon that Vincent has obtained: 'On Hand' Unova Badges This listing is of Vincent's Gym badges that were obtained: *Trio Badge(The Triple Threat Battle!) *Basic Badge(The Battle in the Nacrene Museum!) *Insect Badge(The Bug-Typed Gym battle!) *Bolt Badge(Unknown) Trivia *The Pokemon that Vincent obtained have a similar resemblance to the same team that Ash's Best Wishes rival Trip has, woth the exception of Joltik. *Vincent is also from Nuvema Town as his rival Shane is.